The Dark Digidestined
by The true Tai Kamiya
Summary: A continuation on the digidestined of courage's The Evil Clone
1. New emails

My third story includes Pipermon who was created by Hikari and one new digidestined including Michael. Any way here are the ages.

Tai: 16

Matt: 16

Sora: 16

Joe: 18

Izzy: 15

Yolie: 13

Mimi: 16

Michael: 16

Davis: 12

Kari: 12

T.K.: 12

Cody: 10

This story happens a month after Malomyotismon was defeated disregarding everyone getting a new digimon. Mimi and Michael live in Japan now. Also Tai and the others are wearing the same clothes they had when they first went to the digital world.

Tai: Alright I'm getting tired of Davis getting the spotlight

Me: Tai calm down all of you are going to get your chance in this story

Yolie: Perfecto!

Izzy: Prodigious!

One night Izzy Izumi typed on his computer ( what else?) as Tentomon tried to get him to sleep. "Izzy! You have to sleep if you don't your mother will think you're sick" said Tentomon.  
"I guess you are right" said Izzy as he was about to shut down the computer.  
Just then 2 new e-mails appeared telling him to bring all the digidestined including Michael and Mimi excluding the new digidestined and meet him at his house tomorrow. As Izzy sent an e-mail to everyone to come to his house Izzy clicked on an e-mail from someone with no return address. It said: "I have come back and now all of you will die."  
Izzy thought this was a joke. he soon found out he was wrong. The next Day everyone got Izzy's e-mail and headed over to his house. "Ok Izzy, you better have a good explanation for dragging us here," said Tai. Izzy quickly brought up Gennai's mail, as everyone read it Izzy sent an e-mail to Gennai telling him that everyone was ready. Another e-mail came up on Izzy's computer telling them to aim their digivices at the screen. As everyone pulled out their digivices and aimed their digivices at the screen they were sucked into the digital world.   
Luckily they all fell on a couch in Gennai's house. "Digidestined, I'm glad you could make it "said Gennai. "We are all here so get on with it; I have to dye more of my clothes," screamed Mimi. "Digidestined do you remember when I had to take away the digimon's power to digivolve to ultimate away to reconfigure the digital world," asked Gennai? "Of course we remember Gennai, said Sora; it was one of the most painful days of our life." "Well, now all of you have a chance to get it back," said Gennai. "Really, how?" asked Joe.  
"You see this door digidestined? It will lead all of you to where your digimon first went to ultimate; I want Tai to go first." As Tai headed through the door everyone tried to go in after him, but the door was locked. "Gennai are you saying we can't help Tai," asked Michael? "Yes, he must fight Etamon on his own." Agumon digivolved to Greymon already firing Nova Blasts at Etamon, but they were not enough to finish him. "Greymon digivolve!" yelled Tai. Tai's digivice glowed as Greymon was enveloped in a white light.

Greymon digivolve to... MetalGreymon. "Gigablaster!" yelled MetalGreymon as his missile chambers opened up and destroyed Etamon.  
As Tai came back through the door Gennai asked for his digivice. As Tai gave it to Gennai, Gennai put it in a force field before telling Joe was next. The exact same thing happened with Joe except he was fighting Megaseadramon on Zudomon. When Joe came back, Gennai said Sora was going next, but would have to fight a different digimon because she did not defeat Myotismon. As Sora and Biyomon went through the door Phantomon appeared.  
Phantom wildly swinged his scythe at Sora as Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon. "Meteor Wing!" yelled Birdramon as Phantomon had to block it. "Birdramon, digivolve!"" yelled Sora.

Birdramon digivolve to ... Garudamon. Wing Blade! yelled Garudamon as her attack destroyed Phantomon. "Mimi you are next," said Gennai. Of course Mimi and Lilymon had easy time beating DarkTyranomon. "Michael you are next," said Gennai. Michael found himself up against a Greymon which he knew he could beat if Betamon went to the ultimate level. "Betamon Digivolve to ultimate" yelled Michael.

Betamon digivolve to... Seadramon,

Seadramon digivolve to... MegaSeadramon. "Mega ice blast!" yelled MegaSeadramon as Greymon was turned into digidust. "Now Matt it is your turn," said Gennai. Matt and Weregaururumon beat Digitanamon with a wolf claw and Guaruru Kick. Izzy you are last, said Gennai. Of couse Megakabuterimon blasted Betamon into another dimension. "Now digidestined look at your digivices." As everyone looked at their digivices they changed into D-terminals with D3's.  
"Alright!" said Tai as he picked up his orange D3. "Cool!" said Matt as he got his dark blue D3. "It's lovely" said Sora as she picked up her pink D3. "Yes!" said Mimi as she got a green D3. "Wow!" said Michael as he got a teal D3. "Prodigious!" said Izzy as he got a purple D3. Now it is time for you to meet a new digidestined and her partner who you know, said Gennai.  
"Hey! mophead how is it going?" "Pipermon!" everyone exclaimed. "Yes and this is her partner" Said Gennai. "Hi I'm Katrina" said the tall green haired girl who was coming into view. "Gennai I got another e-mail as soon as I got yours would you know who it is from," asked Izzy? 

R&R Tai Kamiya


	2. A New Digi- Beginning

Last time we all got new digivices and now our digimon can digivolve to ultimate  
Cool! .... Matt  
  
  
  
  
As everyone except Gennai talked and learned all they could about Katrina Gennai checked Izzy's mail. Digidestined I have bad news it seems I will restore all of your memories. Our memories, what do you mean Gennai? asked Izzy.   
At that moment Tai and the others remembered the evil clone Taichi and the horrible things that he did. I will try to figure out how he got back, but for now all of you should go home and get some rest. All right digiport open Yelled Tai as he aimed his digivice at the screen. I guess we should go home it is a little early by tomorrow maybe we will all have a plan said Katrina.   
I guess you are right, besides I need to practice with my band said Matt as he left. I need to study for my next test, said Joe as he left. The rest of us I guess have nothing else better to do since it's summer vacation,. I agree with Izzy let's make a plan tonight and present it tomorrow said Sora. Ok I guess we all need to go see you later Tai, said Katrina. Oh! here is my phone number call me if anything comes up.  
I guess I'll go too, said Sora. Wait Sora! I'll walk you home said Tai. While Tai and Sora walked to her house, they talked about a date the next day where Tai would pick her up, and they would have lunch. The next Day Tai picked Sora up from her house and they went to subway. Hey Tai and Sora what will it be? Katrina do you work here asked Tai? Yep! So what will it be? How about 2 foot long meatball sandwiches?   
O.K. your total comes to $3.56 said Katrina. As Tai paid for it, Sora sat down and started to think about the time they faced Taichi, and how they could beat him this time. After lunch Tai and Sora went to the park and saw a sign that was carved in the tree saying Tai and Sora 4ever. Little did Tai and Sora know that Taichi was watching them from the digital world. Tai, your time has come for you to be killed said Taichi.  
  
R&R Tai Kamiya 


	3. Clonening Light

We just learned about a prophecy of doom, Taichi has come back, the good news is we have a new digidestined will we be able to stop him I definitely hope so.... Sora  
  
  
  
  
After Sora went home Tai decided he should too and let Taichi make the first move. In the digital world Taichi was planning to go to the real world and kidnap Kari. Take care of things while I'm gone D. Agumon, said Taichi.( D.Agumon is the agumon that fought Parrotmon 7 years ago).   
Once Taichi opened a portal to the real world he found himself in the park except T.K. and Kari were here now. As T.K. and Kari walked they met Taichi. Hey,! Tai I wasn't doing anything said a nervous T.K. I don't mind T.K., but could you leave I have to talk to my sister in private. When T.K. was out of eyesight Kari asked Taichi what was important. Suddenly Kari felt very sleepy and collapsed into Taichi arms. ( because Taichi had stuck a sleeping needle in her back). When Kari woke up she was strapped to a table exactly like the one Sora was strapped to 4 years ago.   
Taichi had noticed she was awake now so he began to tell her who he was. What! Are you saying you are an evil clone of my brother, asked Kari? That's right and if you look to the left of you you can figure out my plan. As Kari looked to her left she saw an exact copy of herself being formed. Taichi put Kari in a cell while he and the newly formed Dark Kari talked. Kari is that you asked a weak voice? Gomamon! What happened to you asked Kari noticing the bruises on his body? Taichi told me he was going to take me to see Joe, but as soon as I got close he shot a dark ball at me then I blacked out.   
Now D. Kari I want you to go and get Gatomon so I can clone her as well. About half an hour later D. Kari returned with an unconscious Gatomon. Soon Gatomon was placed in the cell with Kai and Gomamon when she woke up.   
Kari had noticed weird looking crests on their clones necks Taichi's had a black star on it while D. Kari's had a blue snake on it. When Taichi noticed this he immediately told Kari his crest was fear and D. Kari's was Darkness.  
  
  
R&R Tai Kamiya 


	4. Back to the digital world

Okay if you have not read the evil clone read it now and it will explain everything   
  
  
  
Tai: Alright now my clone has got my sister now what?   
  
Me: Well more people are going to get cloned.   
  
Davis: including me?   
  
Me: no Davis not now, but later   
  
  
  
Alright before I start Matt, T.K., Yolie, Ken, Izzy, Mimi, and their digimon have been cloned [2 chapters would have been written to get them cloned]. So right now Tai's team is Cody, Davis, Joe, Katrina, Sora, Michael, and himself.   
  
  
  
  
Dark Kari's mission was to get Davis next, but she was having no luck. Even Dark Yolie tried , but still Davis was not seduced. As Dark Kari and Yolie were in the digital world Davis called Tai. Hello? Kamiya residence. Tai it's Davis I need you to call Michael, Cody, Katrina, Joe, and Sora to meet up at my house pronto. What about everyone else asked Tai? I will talk about them when you get here bye. As tai hung up the phone he quickly dialed everyone's number and headed to Davis's house. Ok Davis what is this all about asked Tai. Well, you probably won't believe me, but have you noticed Yolie and Kari acting strange? Not really, why do you ask? asked Tai. Because they both have been trying to get me to come to the digital world with them. What's wrong about that? asked Michael. Their eyes are totally dark and they go for T.K. and Ken not me. Come to think of it you are right Davis, said Sora. What do you mean Sora asked Tai? Iv'e noticed Kari and Yolie going to the digital world more often than before said Sora. You're right Kari has been getting home late all of a sudden said Tai. Wait a minute, Sora do you think this has to do with Taichi? asked Tai. It could. said Sora. I hate to break this up, but who is Taichi asked Joe. We can't tell you Joe said Sora. Just then Tai's D-terminal went off with a message from Gennai telling them to aim their digivices toward the ceiling as they did Azuglamon appeared. Greetings digidestined I will give you a map to find the others in the digital world with your digivices, good luck! he said as he disappeared. Alright Tai said Davis, do the honors. OK! digiport open! Alright Katrina since you have the brains, where are our digimon and where is Taichi's base? First Tai tell me what I should look for when I'm here. OK, first; watch out for unidentified falling objects second; don't trust everything you see and when your really in trouble. RUN! said Davis as a fireball whizzed overhead except no one noticed except Davis. Actually Davis it's Digivolve! At that moment a bright light appeared behind them. Agumon digivolve to ..... Greymon. Metal Fireball! yelled skull meromon as Greymon avoided his attack. Greymon digivolve! yelled Tai. Greymon digivolve to..... MetalGreymon. Gigablaster! yelled MetalGreymon as his attack destroyed skull meromon. Ok Katrina you got the lesson before hand. Take Davis's advice when you have no digimon. Alright Taichi's base is about a mile from here. The real battle is about to begin. what will happen   
find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters   
  
  
Tai: ok Sora still isn't showing a lot of love   
  
Me: Tai I suck at romance, but I'll try my best maybe I'll start on the next chapter   
  
  
R&R Tai Kamiya


	5. The rescue

Ok everyone get ready for a DBZ crossover in this story maybe in the next chapter   
let's hope the remake makes it easier to read   
  
  
Katrina: have you noticed Tai that everyone is here?   
  
Me: yeah. Tai Matt and Sora are flaming Sorato Writers, Kari and T.K. are making out Yolie likes Davis instead of Ken now Cody is practicing his kendo on the balcony Davis is cooking his famous noodles. Joe is in the hot tub with all the digimon. Mimi is trying to get Matt to notice her. And Katrina is having a bowl of Davis's noodle soup.   
  
Michael: hey what about me?   
  
Me: Michael is swimming in the pool   
  
  
As Kari, Gomamon, Gatomon, Matt, Ken, Yolie, T.K., Izzy, Mimi, and their digimon awaited their fate in the dungeon, Tai and the others had found their digimon [except for Joe]. OK team our plan is to free our friends and head back to the real world without any confrontations said Tai. Ok Tai iv'e calculated that Taichi's castle is 2 miles from our current position, said Katrina. Ok agumon, biyomon, and veemon digivolve. What for Tai? asked Sora. Davis and Katrina will ride on raidramon, Cody Joe and I will be on greymon, while you and michael, get on birdramon. Agumon, Biyomon digivolve to.... Greymon! Birdramon!, Veemon armor digivolve to..... Raidramon the storm of friendship. As everyone headed towards the castle Ken noticed something very familiar about where they were. NO! it can't be, screamed Ken. What is it Ken? asked Wormmon. This was part of my base for captured digimon. A few minutes later Tai and the others had reached the castle. Wow! no windows or anything, said Michael. Ok, let's go in said Tai. I'm afraid you can't do that Tai, a familiar voice said. Taichi! exclaimed Sora. That's right child of love I will destroy all of you, go Blackwargreymon! Everyone I will hold him off go get everyone else, said Tai. As Tai was fighting Taichi everyone rushed into the castle. Well this is good I get to kill the one person who put me behind that gate said Taichi. Yeah! well it's going to take more than you to stop me. Meanwhile everyone had finally reached the central room where everyone was held prisoner. What evereyone did not notice was they were being watched by some evil clones. Davis! Sora Michael and Joe! you all came, screamed Yolie. Yeah, said Davis now let's get all of you out. After everyone was out a new voice came into view now try to get through me. Dark Kari! Kari exclaimed. D.gatomon dark digivolve. D. gatomon Dark Digivolve to.... Lady Devimon. Guy's we have to go to ultimate, said Michael. Veemon digivolve to... Exveemon! Wormon digivolve to.... Stingmon! Exveemon! Stingmon! DNA digivolve to... Paildramon! Hawkmon digivolve to... Aquillamon! Aquillamon! Gatomon! DNA digivolve to.... Silphymon. Patomon digivolve to... Angemon! Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylmon! Ankylmon! Angemon! DNA digivolve..... to Shakkomon! Gommamon! Tentamon! digivolve to.... Ikkakumon! Kabuterimon! Gabumon warp digivolve to... Metal Guarurumon! Ikkakumon digivolve to.... Zudomon! Kabuterimon digivolve to... Mega Kabuterimon! Betamon digivolve to Seadramon! Seadramon digivolve to Megaseadramon! Dark lightning! yelled Dark Kari as the attack hit everyone. Terra Force! Yelled Wargreymon as he hurled a big ball of energy at Dark Kari and Lady Devimon. As Dark Kari and Lady Devimon were knocked unconscious Tai, Taichi, and Blackwargreymon came into view. At that moment a red light from the ceiling eveloped Davis, Michael, Joe, Sora, and Katrina and their digimon. They were all knocked unconscious except for pipermon. Guy's, there's a TV over in the corner of the room go for it! yelled Tai. Kari and the others picked up everyone who was unconscious and aimed their digivices at the screen and yelled, digiport open! Tai was the last one to run to the digiport before doing the same. As everyone landed back in Davis's room everyone was tired out. All of them called their parents to tell them they were staying at Davis's house tonight the girls would take Jun's room while the boys would take Davis's room. Everyone slept comfortably even though they knew this was not over yet. 


	6. The Mysterious stranger

Last time Tai and the others rescued us from Taichi's dungeon and it looks like he's intent on destroying Tai this time will we be able to stand up to this power? I hope so... Kari   
  
  
  
It was a beautiful saturday morning as everyone woke up. Tai walked into the kitchen expecting to see his mom instead he saw Jun. Good morning Tai, I'm making some eggs said Jun. What are you doing in my house? asked Tai. What do you mean you are at Davis's house? did you forget? I guess I did, is anyone else up yet? asked Tai. Kari and Yolie wanted to sleep 5 more minutes, other than them I don't know. Why don't you sit down and I'll make some eggs for all of you? said Jun. Ok I don't see why not said Tai. Tai quickly finished his eggs while everyone else woke up. Thanks Jun said Tai I'm going home just in case anybody asks where I am said Tai. Ok Tai see you later said Jun. Tai decided when they were going to fight Taichi was going to be like the old days, so he decided to wear the same clothes he wore when he first went to the digital world.[ plus the goggles that Sora got him] He aimed his digivice at the screen and the said digiport open! As Tai was in the digital world everyone else had eaten breakfast at Davis's house when they noticed Tai wasn't there. I guess Tai hasn't gotten up yet. said Kari Oh! I forgot tell you he said he was going home said Jun. I think we all better go home and try to figure out a plan for beating Taichi and his clones said Matt. Great idea! I bet Tai is doing the same thing said Katrina. At that moment Tai had reached Gennai's house and Gennai was puzzled. Why have you come here Tai, I have done all I can for you asked Gennai? Gennai I need your help in the technology field said Tai. How, asked Gennai? You one time upgraded Izzy's computer so he could download digimon we saw on his computer. Go on said Gennai. The D-terminals are great for contacting everyone, but I think we need a better thing for communication between us said Tai. I think I can do that and have them ready by tommorow , how about you take a rest tonight and you can give these to everyone tommorow said Gennai? Ok Gennai, goodnight said Tai. When Kari woke up the next morning she was surprised that Tai was not home. Just then a bright light came from here computer and out came Tai. Tai I was worried when you weren't home lastnight. I know I should have told you guys, but I have a plan to beat Taichi and his clones. You are going to need more than your digimon to beat him said a new voice. Who are you asked Tai as he looked at what looked like a green alein with attennas. My name is Piccolo and you will need to come with me. Why should we asked Kari? Tai, you and your friend will have to learn to shoot energy beams like Dark Kari and Taichi said Piccolo. No doubt right now Taichi is doing the same thing with his followers, aim your digivice at the screen and saw dragon port open said Piccolo. Tai did as he was told as Kari, Piccolo, and himself were sucked into a new world. 


	7. Meeting DBZ

Last time Kari and Tai were sucked into a portal by a stranger named Piccolo also Tai asked Gennai for some communicating devices what is going on? .... T.K.  
  
  
  
Katrina: Tai we haven't seen Taichi and his followers for some time will we see them again?  
  
Me: Yes, Katrina and I'm going to focus on them right now.  
  
  
  
Taichi was smiling evilly as he was showing his clones of the digidestined who everyone was. As he typed these pictures and messages appeared. Tai holder of the crest of courage, leader of the digidestined , digimon: Agumon capable of reaching Mega. Sora holder of the crest of love, digimon: Biyomon capable of reaching ultimate. Izzy holder of the crest of knowledge, digimon: Tentomon capable of reaching ultimate. Joe holder of the crest of reliability digimon: Gomamon capable of reaching ultimate. Kari holder of the crest of light digimon: Gatomon capable of reaching ultimate, armor digivolving, and DNA digivolving. T.K. holder of the crest of hope, digimon: Patomon capable of reaching ultimate, armor digivolving, and DNA digivolving. Matt holder of the crest of friendship digimon: Gabumon capable of reaching Mega. Davis holder of frienship and courage, digimon: Veemon capable of reaching champion armor digivolving and DNA digivolving. Mimi holder of crest of sincerity digimon: Palamon capable of reaching ultimate. Michael holder of the crest of loyalty digimon: Betamon capable of reaching ultimate. Yolie holder of love and sincerity, digimon: Hawkmon capable of reaching champion, armor digivolving, and DNA digivolving. Cody holder of knowledge and reliability digimon: Armadillomon capable of reaching champion, armor digivolving, and DNA digivolving. Ken holder of the crest of kindness, digimon capable of reaching champion, and DNA digivolving. Katrina holder of crest of protection, digimon: pipermon no higher digievolution known. Now that you know them let me teach you how to fire energy beams said Taichi. At the same time Piccolo had Kari and Tai meet Goku, Gohan, and Krillen. Your friends will need to come here too. Do you have a way of contacting them? asked Piccolo. Yeah, Kari send them a message said Tai. As Kari typed a message to the others and gave them instructions Tai straped on a orange wrist communicator. As soon as everyone got the message everyone did as they were told to aim their digivice at a computer screen and say dragon port open. As soon as everyone was there Piccolo explained how they were to be trained. Tai Cody Joe and Mimi you will go with Goku, Sora Michael Davis and Yolie you will go with Gohan, Katrina, Ken, Matt and Kari will go with Krillen. I will take T.K. said Piccolo.   
  
How will the training go? will everyone be able to become some kind of super saiyan? find out next time on Digimon digital monsters 


	8. Goku's group

Last time we met Piccolo, Gohan, Goku, and Krillen they are going to train us. It may be hard but the fate of 2 worlds is at stake!..... Tai  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai's POV  
  
As all of us walked through a grassy meadow Goku turned around and told us it was time to learn to fly. I thought he was crazy, that is until I saw him flying. Soon after Goku showed everyone how to fly, we saw a big tower in the sky. That's called Kami's tower, explained Krillen it where we go to train most of the time. Goku! a voice called from the tower I see you brought the digidestined said mr.popo. Okay Goku tell us why we are here and how long it's going to be to train all of us? asked Joe. How does a year sound to all of you? asked Goku. Everyone except Matt Tai and Davis fainted. A year! Are you out of your mind by that time Taichi will have complete control over the world! said Tai. Relax Tai we are going into what we call a hyperbolic time chamber which opens in one day in which everyone will get a year's worth of training.   
  
Sora's POV  
  
I was a little anxious to start training but I was wondering how a little boy of 11 could have so much to teach us. As all of us walked in the time chamber we all saw 4 doors. Goku took the far left door, while Piccolo took the far right door, Gohan took the door right next to Piccolo's, while Krillen took the one next to Goku's. Alright all of you we are going to start training by flying faster said Gohan after this you will learn how to fire energy beams and my tradmark move[ the masenko]. Piccolo was trying to see if T.K. was afraid of anything at all. After seeing the bearer of hope stand up to no fear Piccolo started to fire enegy beams at T.K. Thanks to flying and having a small figure T.K. had a little trouble dodging the beams. Krillen now spoke to the digidestined with him. Alright if you are wondering what you and your friends are doing they are going to all learn our trademark moves plus learn how to fight better. Goku was smiling as he looked at Mimi and the others. I am going to start everyone slowly everyone except Mimi will try to adapt to flying faster than before while I train her. Mimi was a little nervous even though Goku had no intention of hurting her and was handsome reminding her of the first time she saw Angemon. As everyone was flying Joe was starting to saw he was going to be sick when he heard a energy blast in the direction Goku took Mimi. Ok Mimi you try to focus all your concertration into your hands.As Mimi concentrated a green ball appereared in her hands before she knew it it was flying towards Goku. Luckily Goku was fast enough to avoid it. Okay your next lesson is to learn how to control your energy blasts and make them more powerful than before.  
  
I hope everyone knows that Tai's and Sora's POV are not connected to all the sentences that are below them   
  
R&R and also find out what everyone else is doing next time on Digimon, digital monsters 


	9. The Sleepers have awakened

I am sorry for the delay of this chapter but something happened to the first 3 chapters of the story. Anyway we saw what Goku was doing let's check in with Krillen.  
  
  
  
Ken was wondering why Krillen was bald and Matt was ready to learn. After flying faster for what seemed like a week, Krillen thought it was time to teach them about energy beams. As Krillen was teaching so was Gohan to his students. T.K. didn't need much teaching considering he was watching Piccolo's movements as he fired energy beams. Goku was still training Mimi and now she had leaned to control her beams now it was time for all of Goku's moves.   
First Goku showed her how to do a Solar Flare and then his trademark move the Kamehamaha. Instead of shooting a big beam she shot a beam in the shape of her crest. Goku now though it was time to give Tai, Joe, and Cody some training against Mimi. Unknown to Goku, Tai had heard only how to fire energy beams.  
Now Mimi started with regular energy beams with Joe Cody and Tai returning with their beams which were still weak even though he seemed like Goku had trained them for 5 months now. Finally Mimi decided she had no way of hitting them except by using the Kamehamaha. Mimi started to say the words as she cupped her hands by her hip.   
Ka..Me..Ha..Ma..Ha! Instantly a big beam shot out from Mimi's hands hitting Joe and Cody nearly missing Tai. Guys! we have to see if our training has paid off lets try kicks and punches on Mimi said Tai. Suddenly Tai and the others started to have white energy around them as they flew at Mimi.   
After what seemed like a day Goku decided to help Mimi with flying faster while helping the others with their finishing moves. By the end of what seemed like 363 days everyone had learned all they could Finally a door appeared in each room while everyone in those rooms came out. Now Goku said you are going to have to battle us but don't hold back. Alright said everyone as T.K., Cody, Kari, and Michael decided to center their attack on Krillen. Tai, Sora, and Yolie decided on Piccolo. While Katrina, Mimi, and Matt decided Gohan. Joe, Izzy, and Ken decided Goku.   
The battle started out with Kari's foot hitting Krillen's gut while Krillen had sent a punch towards T.K. since he seemed faster. When it seemed like they had a day left Goku and Gohan had not peceded an inch and now they decided to gain some ground by going Super Saiyan. Everyone except Krillen and Piccolo were surpised to see the 2 black haired turned golden. Now the Z fighters had an advantage all of the digidestined were on the ground as they looked at each other it looked like all of them were dying that when a bright light filled the room. When the light faded so Goku, Gohan, Krillen, and Piccolo could see Kari, Mimi, Katrina, and Sora's hair had turned Pink except Mimi's Star's weren't in it and it looked like a girl with Goku's hair while all the boys did the same except with golden hair.   
At this point everyone had lost track of the time so they were surpised to see Kami tell them it was time to come out. As everyone came out mr. Popo had held on to the communicating devices which he gave to everyone as they put them on their wrists.  
  
R&R Tai Kamiya 


	10. Tai's attitude

Last time we have now reached a level like super saiyan's now let's see what my clone has in store for us. ..... Tai  
  
  
  
As we said goodbye to our new friends and strapped on our communicators on our wrists we now knew we could beat them. Digiport open! yelled Sora as we got transported back to the real world. Ok everyone said Tai We'll meet up at Izzy's tomorrow, think of a plan, and bring some supplies.   
Everyone made sure to get plenty of sleep for this was one battle that they would not forget. As everyone had gotten enough sleep Yolie and the new digidestined brought the supplies, while everyone else talked about a plan to beat Taichi. Alright I guess we need to go ahead and launch a full-scale assault on Taichi's castle said Tai. Tai that sounds pretty foolish even though that is our main objective. Well I think Tai and Matt bring up good points but let's try putting ideas together said Cody.   
For being small and young, Cody you brought up the best point said Joe. Alright we will split into teams of 4 with one having 5. Matt Mimi T.K. and Katrina will be the first group. Myself, Sora, Joe, and Kari will be the second group. Davis, Yolie, Izzy, Cody and Michael will be the last group. Well let's get to it digiport open said Davis.   
Unknown to everyone Tai and Sora had gotten away from the group so they could talk Thank you Tai for everything even though when I first met you thought you were a creep for being a leader. Sora we all had our differences and now we have built a friendship that can never be broken. Tai and Sora shared in a 30 second kiss before going to the digital world themselves. Soon after everyone got their digimon they were ready to destroy Taichi once and for all.  
When they got to where the castle should be they found a note attached to a 15 story mansion. The note said: We await you digidestined, just try and destroy us ha, ha, ha. Tai's face cringed as he read the note after letting the others read it, he screamed, TAICHI! YOU HAVE YET TO SEE WHY WE ARE CALLED THE DIGIDESTINED! ( Tai turnes to his teamates ) We are no longer called the digidestined we are now called the digital guardians.   
  
  
This story is far from over I'm already thinking of part 2 so be prepared for a surprise ending R&R Tai Kamiya 


	11. Digital guardians battle

Last time in place of Taichi's castle was a 15-story mansion Taichi has crossed Tai's line and now we have a new name the digital guardians.... Michael  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well Tai, I think you had the best suggestion for taking Taichi down now said Matt. Matt, shut up! Hey! Tai calm down, Matt was just making a joke even though this isn't the best time said T.K. I'm ready anytime you guys are said Mimi, just wait until they get a taste of my Kamehameha. As everyone headed in they saw Myotismon coming down to destroy them. Digidestined, this is more than a mansion it's also a maze, and to proceed you have to face me ha! Ha! Ha! Guys digivolve! ordered Tai.   
Agumon, Gabumon, warp digivolve to.... Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon. Tentamon, Biyomon, Patamon, Gomamon, Betamon ultimate digivolve to ....... Megakabuterimon, Zudomon, Garudamon, Megaseadramon, MagnaAngemon. Terra Force! Metal Wolf Claw! Wing Blade! Horn Buster! Mega Ice Blast! Vulcan Hammer! Gate of destiny! All the digimons attacks hit Myotismon before he was pulled into the gate. As everyone de-digivolved and headed upstairs they were being watched by Taichi and their darker versions. When everyone reached the top they saw Taichi with a gold crown on his head as he sat on a silver throne. Welcome digi-fools. I knew you would get here easily, but now let's fight if you can. Everyone DNA digivolved except michael and Katrina as they saw their digital conterparts do the same.  
Positron Laser! yelled Imperialdramon as the clones dodged his attack. As the battle progressed the battle ended up outside. Neither side was going an inch until Mimi fired her Kamehameha which hit her clone hard in the chest. Tai noticed all their digimon were getting tired even though their clones weren't. Everyone digivolve to your highest and stay at that level everyone went to their ultimate level except for Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. Yolie, Cody, and Ken went to their champion forms while Davis yelled golden armor energize! As D. Silphymon fired a static force at Angewoman, Aquillamon fired her blast rings at D. Silphymon causing her to digivolve back to Lady Devimon and D. Aquillamon. Tai flew at Taichi gettting ready to fire an energy beam when he realized he could momentairly blind everyone. Guys! Cover your eyes and get ready to attack. Solar Flare! Yelled Tai as the evil clones were blinded by his attack.   
Taichi thought a great target would be Katrina since she had been to the digital world only 3 times. As Taichi fired an energy blast at Katrina Ken noticed this and fired a destructo disc to intercept it.Taichi finally had enough he told everyone to fire their dark beams at once. Tai and everyone, but Michael and Katrina were knocked back and unconsious by the blast as the clones were about to fire a big energy blast at the digidestined again Michael and Katrina stepped in front of everyone.   
As they were about to get hit their crests glowed. Pipermon! Megaseadramon! DNA digivolve to..... Warpmon ( ok a stupid name but it's the best I can think of). In the place of pipermon and Megaseadramon was a lady that looked like Angewoman without the wings and helmet having 2 bands of hair one green and one blue with Megaseadramon's Tail sticking out of her butt. Cure wave! yelled Warpmon as her tail created a tidal wave washing over Tai and the others. When the water cleared Tai and the others were standing up. Everyone let's show our true power said Tai. All of the digital guardians flashed at one with golden and pink hair while getting ready to fire their attacks similtaneously. Kame-ha-me- ha! Yelled Tai Mimi Cody and Joe as beams in the shape of their crests fired.   
Sora, Davis, Michael and Yolie fired Masenko's while T.K. fired a energy beam in the shape of hope while Ken, Katrina, Matt, and Kari fired discs in the shape of their crests. When the dust cleared everyone was surprised that the clones wern't dead ,but had a little blood and scratches all over their bodies. I shall finish this everyone said Warpmon. Warp Dimension! Yelled Warpmon as a blue portal apperead behind the clones and sucked them in. Yes! Said Tai we did it. Everyone felt the same way as they breathed a sigh of relief knowing this was true. (Or was it?)   
  
  
Ow! Writers cramp this is the end of part 1 get ready for part 2 R&R   
  
Tai Kamiya 


	12. Return of an old enemy

Okay now it's time for part 2 and it has been 3 months since Taichi and the clones were sent to another dimension by warpmon. Now remember this has crossovers so be don't be surprised if the story has a few weird turns.  
  
  
Perfecto! We have finally beaten Taichi and his clones, but it seems Tai is still troubled about something but what?.... Yolie  
  
  
  
Even though Taichi had been defeated, thoughts of him still lingered on Tai's mind.  
He was wondering if Taichi would come back or if he was gone for good since Megaseadramon and Pipermon had DNA digivolved for the first time to Warpmon to banish him to another dimension.Tai needed to put this out of his mind ,but he still wished the fate of the world to be on his shoulders so he could save it once again. Kari, T.K.,Cody, Yolie, and Davis were the new digidestined and handeling the minor threats so in reality the digital world didn't need the older digidestined. Just then he heard a knock at the door.  
When he opened the door there stood a smiling Davis.What's up Davis, asked Tai? C'mon Tai we have a game tommorow and we do need the practice this is our championship game. Tai did need to get this off his mind, and as luck had it soccor did take his mind off Taichi.   
Go bulbasuar! yelled a 12 year old boy with black hair and a pok'emon league hat and 5 pok'eballs tied at his waist.Ash Ketchum was training against Misty, Brock, and Tracy while heading back to Pallet town to ask Professer Oak when the indigo league would start again. Scyther Go! yelled Tracy a black haired boy with a headband and a scetchpad in his hands. Sycther, agilty attack yelled Tracy! Bulbasuar Razor Leraf yelled Ash as sycther dashed towards them. All of the leavers missed sycther except 2 with hit both of his shoulders. That was all the time Ash needed as he called , Bulbasuar leech seed! A seed sprouted from bulbasuars back and landed on Sycther's body as vines wrapped around sycthers body draining it's energy and giving it to bulbasuar. Ash congratulated bulbasuar as Tracy recalled Sycther. Little did he know Team rocket and a 16 year old were watching him. Is that him asked the 16 year old?   
Yes, said James. he's the one that spoiles all of our brilliant plans. Alright I will chalenge him later , but for now I have another plan for a troubelsome advesary as the figure dissapered. The figure reapped by his 13 year old sister who had caught Yolie in the digital world. Tai knew none of this as he went home that night with forgetting about Taichi and his clones. Little did Tai know the fate of 4 worlds was about to be placed in his hands. 


	13. Leader's dreams and the prophecy

I said it before and I will say it again this story is going to have weird turns.   
  
  
  
Tai: O.K. my clone is back now what?   
  
Me: well let's just say I have read some stories and thinking about putting wills in.  
  
Yolie: will you?   
  
Me: that depends on the readers and me.  
  
Katrina: get on with the story you haven't even introduced the rest of us in this part.!  
  
Me: Katrina you have a good part in this one your past Ha, Ha, HA.  
  
  
  
Mimi had practiced her fighting moves in the digital world just about every day even though this made her tired, she did not want to forget anything Goku taught her especially flying fast! Meanwhile, in the world of DBZ Goku was flying to Kami's tower to pick up Gohan from there since he was doing his homework there. Suddenly he saw 2 beams shoot towards Kami's tower while a Masenko blast shot back at 2 figures in the sky. Goku decided to help whoever was on Kami's tower. Kame-ha-me-ha! As a big beam flew from his hands and hit the 2 figures spinning in the sky. As he flew on to Kami's tower he saw Gohan bloody and almost unconscious. Goku decided to take him to the hospital than fly chi chi there to see him. Back in Pallet Town Mr. Mime was cleaning as usual when he saw ash and his friends coming as he went to hug them ( he's gotten nicer to ash). As Mr. Mime and ash's mom made lunch ash and his friends told them they were going to professer oak's lab and see what they could find out about the pok'emon league. Meanwhile back in Obidia Tai and Davis were having the same dram as they slept. Where are we Davis, asked Tai? I really don't know, but I guess both of us are dreaming. Indeed you are both dreaming because I have something to tell both of you, said a voice. Gennai! They both exclaimed. Yes it is me and I must tell you 2 not to tell anyone about this event. O.K. Gennai what's up asked Davis? Davis I wan't you to go to the digital world alone and save Yolie. Tai I need to talk to you privately. As Davis plugged his ears Tai was not ready for what Gennai said, your clone is back! Gennai this is the worst news said Tai. That is not all besides the clones he has more new friends, but you will get new friends also and now both of you need to hear this prophecy. The prophecy said "the clone comes back seeming nothing will stop him while the leader trys to find some way, 4 world need 2 leaders with courage, together they with their helpers will save their worlds. This prophecy rang in Tai and Davis's heads all night as they slept.  
  
  
R&R Tai Kamiya 


	14. Miracles do happen

Last time Tai and Davis heard a prophecy from Gennai but before we go back to their world let's check in with ash.  
  
  
  
Ash Ketchum walked up the steps to professor Oak's house hoping the professor could give him pointers. Well ash the only way you can win is to choose the right pok'emon for every occasion on each field like last time, said professor oak. Well, at least this time I can depend on charizard, said ash. Well maybe try to catch some more pok'emon around here while training for it at the same time, said professor Oak.  
That sounds great, thanks professor Oak! Meanwhile Gohan was in the hospital with ChiChi, Bulma, and baby Trunks at his side. Chi Chi was crying while Bulma was trying to comfort her. Goku was flying around hoping he could find who attacked Gohan. He decided to ask king Kai if he knew anything. Goku I know it is one of your friends, but it seems he is in another world right now. So are you saying I can't catch him now asked Goku? No, just go to where you met the digidestined and say digiport open at the T.V. they went through.   
Once you are there, don't use any power and ask around to find them. Goku thought this was strange, but just as king Kai said he appeared in the real world. Meanwhile in another part of Obidia Davis quickly turned on his computer and yelled, digiport open! Davis found Veemon right outside the digiport and told him of the plan to rescue Yolie. Yolie could use her powers if it weren't for the bracelet Taichi put on her.   
D. Yolie was taunting her while Taichi had noticed Davis was coming. There was a figure right by him who offered to kill Davis for Taichi, which he accepted. As Davis flew towards Yolie's position he was hit by an energy beam. As soon as Davis got up he saw a man with gold spiky hair like Goku's with white and blue armor on.You are such a little boy the man sneered ,I wonder why Taichi has a problem with you as the figure fired another beam which Davis avoided.   
Veemon! Its time for a tag team. Golden-armor energize! yelled Davis. Veemon golden armor digivolve to....... Magnamon "the worker of miracles". Alright whoever you are; block this Masenko! The figure was not expecting this as he was fazed. Magnamon finish him yelled Davis. Magna explosion!   
As Magnamon shot a big explosion at the figure who was thrown back was thrown back and knocked uncoscious. As Davis flew past he saw a house ahead with a girl who looked like Yolie guarding it by firing beams at him. Davis dodged every beam while flying head first into D. Yolie.   
As D. Yolie was getting up Davis had found Yolie chained to a wall with a green bracelet on her right arm. Hey, Yolie lets fly and get out of here. I can't Davis Yolie said, this bracelet makes it so I can't use any of my powers. Alright then I'll carry you out and then get it off. You and your friend aren't going anywhere said   
D.Yolie. Oh yeah, said Davis as he lifted one hand up while trying to get Yolie's bracelet off with the other. Kame-ha-me-ha! Instantly D.Yolie was blown 100 yards while Davis used a small energy beam to take care of Yolie's bracelet. After she was freed she fainted due to lack of food and water for 2 days. Davis carefully picked her and Veemon up flying for the nearest digiport.   
Soon enough he found a digiport which led back to his house. Davis didn't care right now if anyone saw him fly just as long as he got Yolie home. Unknown to him someone was following him as he landed at Yolie's apartment. Her parents were shocked to see Yolie being carried by Davis of all people. After Yolie had a good nights sleep expecting she just had a good dream she instead found she was back in her room in her nightgown.   
As she headed into the kitchen she was surprised to see her mom cooking for once in her lifetime. After Yolie had her breakfast she told her mom her dream that she had. After she told the whole thing her mother told her that was real and Davis had brought her home last night.  
  
  
  
I know I should have metioned this before but this story disregards Goku getting killed by cell. If you want to know how he used his instant transmission attack to get back to earth while cell exploded on king Kai's planet.  
  
R&R Tai Kamiya 


	15. Taichi's humiliating deafeat

As Davis walked home after dropping Yolie off, he didn't notice a man in an orange gi following him until he said his name. Davis, said the man. Instantly Davis whirled around and saw Goku. Hey Davis its been a while since we last seen each other, said Goku. What are you doing here, Goku is your world in trouble? As a matter of fact it is 2 people were shooting at my son and left him unconscious, King Kai said I could find them here and I know one of them. Well would you know a guy with golden hair in blue and white armor with a bad attitude, asked Davis? It sounds like you are talking about Vegeta another super saiyan, said Goku. He caught me off guard in the digital world, said Davis. Then it is Vegeta he always likes sneaky attacks, and hardly talks while giving everyone a face of stone, said Goku. Well, Goku why don't we go to my house and you can stay the night tonight, asked Davis? Thank you Davis, I would like that replied Goku. Davis had little trouble explaining Goku was his friend, except June really liked him. As Goku and Davis flipped past channels they came upon a show called Dragonball Z. Goku watched with interest as he saw the episode with him going super saiyan for the first time. Is that me asked Goku? Yeah this show came on about 3 months after we left. Do you have any more programs of me, asked Goku? Yeah, after this comes a show about you called Dragonball, said Davis. As Davis and Goku alternated between talking and watching the show, Ash was already going to the places he had been to before specifically the town where the man named Anthony promised to turn Ash's Primeape into a P-1 champion. When he reached the gym he saw Rebecca training with Hitmonchan while Anthony was training Primeape. As Ash started talking to Anthony Primeape went over to ash and hugged him. Little did ash or his friends know they were about to get in a huge battle. As Ash walked out of the gym with primeape an energy beam hit the street in front of them. Taichi floated down while challenging Ash to a battle (not a pok'emon battle). Ash of course accepted starting out with Totidile. which Taichi blasted easily. Ash knew he was going to lose this unless he had a very fast pok'emon so he chose Primeape. Taichi tried his best to hit Primeape with energy beams ,but each one he either blocked or dodged. Suddenly Taichi was grabbed by Primeape and thrown by a seismic toss and then Primeape finished Taichi with a Mega kick. As Ash congratulated Primeape and walked on switching Totidile for Charizard. Taichi was pretty mad getting beat by a boy from the world he was sent to by Warpmon. Meanwhile, Gohan had woken up and returned home with minor injuries. Gennai knew half of what the prophecy meant so first he contacted King Kai and then professer oak while telling them that all their worlds were in danger and to contact their strongest warriors and to meet the digidestined in Johto.  
  
  
  
R&R Tai Kamiya 


	16. Davis and Yolie

O.K. I guess its time to try to write romance but i'm not good with romance.  
  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!  
  
  
  
Before we get back to Prof.Oak, King Kai, and Gennai Let's see what's going on in the real world. It was a beutiful Saturday morning when demi-veemon had to wake up Davis and Goku since they were heavy sleepers. Davis got up while Goku mumbled "just 5 more minutes Chi Chi."  
  
Davis decided to make breakfast while Goku slept for the next 5 minutes. As soon as Davis had made some noodle soup Goku came rushing in grabbing the bowl with a very quick thank you while eating. Luckily Goku didn't eat all of it before it was gone. After breakfast Goku and Davis decided that they should find all the digidestined and tell them what was going on. The first house they came to was Yolie's, even though Yolie had been recued a day ago.  
  
Surprisingly Yolie opened the door and saw Goku first and then Davis. Instanly Yolie pulled Davis in for a kiss which Davis accepted for about 30 seconds because they had to break away for air. Yolie kept on hugging Davis thanking him for saving her. "Yolie if you don't let go of me you are going to be a widow before we get married" said Davis. Yolie blushed before Davis realised what he said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean...." Yolie cut him off by saying that she would try to be the best wife for him when they did get married. Davis and Yolie were having so much fun that they didn't notice it was already 1:30.  
  
Davis and Goku told Yolie the whole story of why they were there and what to do about it. Soon everyone was contacted and met at the Kamiya's apartment. Meanwhile, Ash and his friends had gone back to pallet to train for the upcoming pok'emon league competition. As soon as professer Oak heard the entire message from Gennai he sped towards where Ash was so he could tell him of the impending disater about to happen. Meanwhile Gohan got a message from King Kai telling him to tell everyone else about this disater as well.  
  
  
  
Sorry but I think every story has to have a little romance. The next will have a brand new adventure, old friends, and a brand new attitude.  
  
Tai Kamiya 


	17. The Meeting of the world's finest

Okay from last time Davis and Yolie are now in love while professer Oak is rushing towards where I am training... Ash  
  
  
  
"Alright Pikachu agility now," said ash as pikachu prepared to use it's agility against brock's vulpix who used the same attack. "At least this isn't a sudden death battle" said Ash. Pikachu return! As Pikachu returned to Ash Professer Oak came running up to them. Ash, Tracy, Brock, Misty, professer Oak said in- between breaths, You need to head to Johto and meet the digidestined.  
Who? asked Ash .You don't mean those kids from that popular anime show do you? asked Misty. I'm afraid everything you have seen them do is real and they need as much help as they can get so get going. Ash, Tracy, Misty and Brock immediately headed to Vermilion city to get on the new S.S. Aqua, and catch a ride to Goldenrod City then walk to New Bark Town. Gohan was getting ready as well telling everyone what was going on and that they needed to find the T.V. then yell Pok'e port open.  
They all ended up in Olivine city so they flew past every city while trying to get to New Bark Town. Luckily the digidestined and Goku landed in New Bark Town when they went through the pok'e port. Next to arrive was Piccolo, Krillen Tien, Chauzou, and Yamcha. After that Ash and his friends arrived while Tai introduced everyone of his team ,Goku did the same with his, and Ash did the same with his.   
As Ash, Goku, and Tai dicussed how to beat Taichi and his clones everyone got to learn about each other. Soon enough they had reached an agreement to launch a full scale assult on Taichi and his clones. As soon as they were going to the digital world 2 new voices said "don't leave without us." Richie! Ash exclaimed. Duplica! Misty also Exclaimed. "Well since everyone's here let's go," said Tai. digiport Open! Ash you are not leaving without me, you still owe me a new bike! said Misty.  
  
  
How was it ? and also I haven't even introduced the old enemies but don't worry I think this story has 21 chapters so don't think I've stopped.   
Be sure to catch the next episode. Invansion 


	18. Invasion

Last time we all teamed up with the digidestined to go to the digital world, right now I don't think Taichi has a chance.... Richie  
  
  
"Excuse me for a minute Tai , but how are we supposed to help if we don't have powers like yours" asked Duplica? "You won't have to worry about it, as far as we know we already have more people than they do by a longshot" said Davis. Meanwhile while Tai and the others walked they were being watched by Taichi and his minions. They clearly have us outnumbered said D. Cody. "Don't worry, now they are going to expect us to be at the top of the tower like last time except we won't be there" said Taichi. "Let's go and get some more allies from other worlds, Pok'e port open yelled D. Sora!"   
As Taichi and his clones searched for allies Tai and the others had reached Taichi's mansion. Inside they met Mummymon and Arukenimon. "Digidestined we are now much stronger than when we got killed lastime." spider thread! yelled Arukenimon. Snake bandage! yelled Mummymon. Everyone was tangled except for Goku, Brock, Richie, and Duplica. "We all need to attack at the same time to free them," said Goku."Alright, Go sparky!" yelled Richie. Onix I choose you yelled Brock as Onix came out of his ball.   
Ditto transform into a charmeleon said Duplica. Kame-ha-me-ha! yelled Goku as a big beam headed towards Arukenimon and Mummymon. After the beam hit, Brock yelled Onix, Rock Throw! This knocked both digimon off their feet. As soon as there were getting up they heard Richie shout Sparky, Thunderbolt! After this they heard Duplica yell Ditto, Flamethrower! Arukenimon and Mumymon headed outside and tried to put out the fire on their bodies while Tai and the group headed up the tower. Taichi had already inlisted the help of Gary Oak and now they were heading to Prosfesser's Hale's house hoping to get Holly to fight with them.   
Of course they had put mind control on Holly to get her to call Entai. Finally Tai and the others got to the top except there was no one. "I can't stand it anymore!" said Tai. "Let's find Gennai and see if he can help us find Taichi" suggested Katrina. "Sounds like a plan to me" chirped pipermon. Of course taich knew he needed more allies so he also headed to the world of DBZ to get more. Just thenj they all saw Bulma about to make 2 wishes on the dragonballs.   
Bulma was thinking when Vegeta stepped in and wished for Cell and Freeza to be revived. Fortaneuly Bulma made the second wish to get them out of there. Cell and Freeza were happy to be revived, but hardly expected Vegeta to be the one. After convincing Cell and Freeza to join them they went back to the past to get Dr. Gero, and androides 17, 19, and 18. After this everyone split up on earth and started to kidnap the digidestineds parents. Gennai had told everyone to head to the Pok'e world and try to find them there. When they got there they saw professer Elm's lab in Ruins while seeing a young boy helping professer Elm from under the rubble.   
Everyone quickly asked professer Elm what happened when professer Elm handed them a letter. The letter was from Taichi telling them to meet them in the real world. "O.K. lets go," said Matt. You are not going without me said the boy. Ash automatically knew this boy. Todd![Snap as he is called in the videos] he exclaimed. "Every world wants to know whats going on and i'm the best at taking pictures so let me come with you." Everyone agreed as they went back to the real world.  
  
Katrina: When are you going to end this?   
  
Me: I don't know, but the next chapter is going to have a little fighting plus some of your thoughts.  
  
Katrina: You didn't tell anyone yet did you?   
  
Me: No but they might catch on later.[ Her secret]  
  
Get ready because this is going to be a big battle. R&R Tai Kamiya 


	19. Kari, Sora, and Davis's fight

Me: Is everyone ready?  
  
Michael: We are all ready just waiting for you to give the signal.  
  
Me: Action!  
  
  
  
Talk about a twist of fate, Vegeta revived Cell and Freeza to take us on but Taichi also got more allies from the pokemon world let's hope we have enough power....... Gohan  
  
  
  
As everyone appeared back in the real world they saw a lot of homes wrecked and burned to the ground. Looks like a city with Charizard burning it down said Ash. "Izzy, can you get a digital barrier set up?" said Tai. Yeah Tai, but why? asked Izzy. When we find our parents we don't want any confrontations with digimon.  
"I see what you mean Tai, let's get to it," said Ken. Let's split up into our teams again so we can cover more ground and meet here in an hour. As every one headed towards places they thought their parents were, Katrina had started to tell Tai her secret. Do you remember when you were just a baby? asked Katrina. Only when I saw Sora right next to me. answered Tai. Well, do you recall seeing another girl next to her? asked Katrina. "Yeah, but wait are you that girl, Katrina Kamiya?" "Yes, Tai I was your sister it's not just the same name."   
"How come my parents never told me?" asked Tai. "I think you should ask them that when we rescue our parents let's go." said Katrina. "Wow! I'm getting some great pictures of all this devastation." said Todd. "I think you should look ahead and help us find the digidestined's parents." said Piccolo. [in case you are wondering about the teams they are the same as before except Tracy, Misty, Brock, Duplica Richie, Todd, and Ash are with Piccolo and T.K. I'm sorry I did not mention Izzy earlier]   
Luckily in another part of Obidia, Izzy had turned on the digital barrier with his friends inside of it. "Izzy you should slow down even though you are worried about your parents," said Gohan. "There, I found them they are only 2 miles north of here," said Izzy. Does he always act like that, asked Gohan? Always! said Sora. Suddenly they could hear Destructo Disk! That sounded like Krillen said Gohan. Lets go help him, said Michael.   
Suddenly they saw who Krillen's team was fighting. "I don't believe these clowns are here" said Gohan. "Who are those guys," asked Davis. "The fat one is called 19 while the one who is trim with white and purple armor is called Freeza" said Gohan. "You think those small energy beams can hurt us asked Freeza?" What Freeza did notice was that the son of Goku and his team had appeared what he didn't notice was that Kari was charging up her special beam.   
"Kame-ha-me-ha!" Instantly Freeza and 19 were blown to to the ground by a blast of Kari's Kamehameha. Freeza and 19 instantly disappeared and appeared above Kari and hit her to the ground before she realized what happened. Instantly Sora was outraged that she flew up to freeza's level before firing a Masenko. Freeza was blown about 100 yards before he came back at Sora with a kick to her chest.   
"Guy's don't use any energy beams, 19 can suck them up said Krillen." Davis was the first to land a punch to 19's face then a kick to his stomach. Seeing they were outnumbered Freeza and 19 ran from both teams before they got killed. When everyone got back to the point they were supposed to meet Tai had already had a plan to get their parents back.   
  
  
Katrina has told her secret how many of you thought she was Tai's daughter?  
  
  
R&R Tai Kamiya 


	20. One short fight

Did the reviews just come and go? Well here is the next chapter  
  
  
  
Talk about a fight last time Krillen and his team and our team met freeza and 19 2 more of Taichi's cronies we better save our parents before it's too late...... Davis  
  
  
Alright everyone let's go said Tai as he stated flying to the abandoned warehouse [that Matt and Sora were at during Myotimon's attack] which is supposedly where there parents were held. As everyone looked inside they could see their parents tied up in chains while Taichi talked to his followers.   
"This isn't going to be easy," said Cody. "Amen to that Cody", said Joe. "Tai I have some bad news, said Izzy. We are going to be seen by everyone no matter what we do." Wait! said Duplica, "I have a plan". "We just have to wait for the digidestined, then we will destroy them," said Taichi evily.   
I don't think so Taichi said a new voice. [spotlight come on with team rocket theme]  
  
  
Ash: Prepare for trouble!  
  
Misty: Multiply that by 22!  
  
Brock: To protect the world from devistation.  
  
Duplica: To unite all people in our nation.  
  
Richie: To announce the goodness of truth and love.  
  
Tai: Not to metion all the traits that come from above.  
  
Goku! Gohan! Piccolo! Tien! Chaozu! Yamcha! Tai! Sora! Michael! Katrina! Kari! T.K.! Joe! Cody! Davis! Yolie! Matt! Mimi! Izzy! Ken! Richie! Ash! Misty! and Brock! said everyone as their names came up.   
Duplica: Duplica! That's right!  
  
Brock: Team rocket! Blast off at the speed of Light!  
  
Misty: Surender now are prepare to fight!  
  
Pikachu: Pika! Pikachu!  
  
Everyone laughed as team rocket built up their anger at having their motto stolen again. At that instant everyone digivolved to their highest as everyone else charged up their attacks. Unknown to everyone except Cell, Katrina and Michael were releasing their parents. Stop! Roared Cell as he flew towards them.  
Unfourtantly Katrina and Michael didn't hear Cell until he fell at their feet, behind Cell they saw Ash and Pikachu. Quickly everyone was untied before Holly odered Entai to use fire blast. Before anyone could get hurt Warpmon shot everyone to the digital world. Taichi was not impresed as he used his own powers to go after them. 


	21. One last trip to Gennai's

We have rescued our parents but my clone is hot on our trail so we better find out how to beat him.... Tai  
  
  
Kame-ha-me-ha! Yelled Mimi Tai Joe and Cody as their most powerful attack was sent towards their evil counterparts. Dark Fire! Yelled Taichi, which cut through Tai's Kamehameha and burned Tai badly. Tai! Screamed Sora before she blacked out being hit by black Omnimon.   
This is bad said Joe. No kidding said Brock. Warpmon get us out of here said Michael. I'm sorry Michael said warpmon but warp dimension is my most powerful attack and it drains a lot out of me. Now you will all suffer, said Freeza. You FOOL! Yelled Goku, as Freeza was blown into 2 pieces by a beam flying from Goku's hand. Everyone grab on to Gohan and me I'll use an instant transmission said Goku. Everyone did as they were told and held on to Goku and Gohan. Everyone appeared at the footsteps of Gennai's house while Gennai welcomed them. I had a felling all of you would come but for now why don't all of you rest? said Gennai.   
Joe carried Tai while Kari and Mimi carried Sora. Tai was having a bad dream that night. He dreamed he was giving his all, but it was no use against Taichi. Soon enough it was morning and Gennai had breakfast and a surprise waiting for them. Do you see this children? asked Gennai. Yeah Gennai it looks like a digi egg with all our crests on it. When you touch this egg you will be able to use each of your most powerful attacks. Is this how we will beat them asked T.K.? After you use these attacks you will have to accept that part of your body that they are made of, this will make sure they won't come back said Gennai.   
Suddenly, Tai's D-terminal went off with a message from Taichi telling them to come to the desert where Ken's base used to be, or some innocent digimon like elecmon were going to die. Well guys lets get going, Goku can you get us there? asked Tai. Sure just remember you guys need to touch that egg to realize your most powerful attacks. As all the digidestined touched the egg it glowed and enveloped all of them in a light. As the light diminished Tai asked Goku to take them there even though he knew the real battle would begin.   
  
  
This has one more chapter and an eploglue so don't woory and besides I am writing a sequel to this. Tai Kamiya 


	22. THE FINAL BATTLE

People it's this chapter than an epigloue and a sequel to this.  
  
  
  
Last time we got away from Taichi and the digidestined recognized their strongest attacks with all this power Taichi and his minion's don't stand a chance...... Krillen  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for the help Gennai, but I have 1 more question, said Ash. What is it, asked Gennai? How can we get everyone back to their rightful places, asked Ash? When you beat Taichi Have warpmon open a dimension to your world and everything will be back the way it was except you will remember this event. Well, let's go said Tai. As soon as they got to the desert everyone was there ready to try to kick some butt. Everyone went ssj immediately as Vegeta started with a kick to Krillen's gut, Gohan retaliated with a Masenko blast to Vegeta's head.  
Dark Flames yelled Taichi, Kame-ha-me-ha yelled Goku as the 2 blasts collided and exploded knocking everyone back a few feet. Everyone digivolve ordered Tai. Agumon, Gabumon, warp-digivolve to... WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, DNA digivolve to ... Omnimon. Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon, Wormon digivolve to... Stingmon, Ex-Veemon, Stingmon, DNA digivolve to... Paildramon Mega digivolve to Impirialdramon... mode change to fighter mode. Hawkmon digivolve to Aquillamon, Gatomon, DNA digivolve to Slphymon. Patamon digivolve to Angemon, Armadillomon digivolve to.. Anklymon, Angemon, DNA digivolve to Shakkoumon. Palamon, Tentamon, Gomamon, Biyomon, Ultimate digivolve to..... Lilymon, MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, Garudamon.   
Their digital counterparts did the same as pipermon and Megaseadramon stayed in their forms ready to DNA digivolve at the right time. Duce's Wild Yelled pipermon as 2 cards flew from her hand hitting her clone in her gut. Go Eveee yelled Gary as Eveee came out of it's Pok'e ball , Go Pikachu yelled Ash as pikachu got ready to attack. Go Entai, yelled Holly, Go Sparky yelled Richie, as his pikachu was ready to fight. Ditto tranform into Blastoise and help Sparky said Duplica.   
Arbok, Weezing, Wobbuffet Victrebel Go! Said team rocket, Before Victrebel went after everyone he had to try to swallow James again. Go Pineco said Brock as his new rock pokemon came out.Tai you and the others need to use your attack now we will keep everyone else at bay while you use them, said Goku. Alright everyone let's do it said Tai. "Flames of Courage" yelled Tai, as fire started to flow from his hands, "Stars of Sincerity" yelled Mimi as stars appeared in the sky and fly towards her counterpart, "Light Beam" yelled Kari as a beam of light flew from her hand. "Sun's Hope" Yelled T.K. as the Sun appeared and a yellow beam flew out. "Kindness Explosion" yelled Ken as an explosion forced the clones back. "Seas of Reliability" yelled Joe as waves began forming behind him. "Storm of Love" Yelled Sora, as rain clouds appeared and hearts fell from them. "Drills of Knowledge" Yelled Izzy as 4 drills spun towards his clone. "Friendships Quake" Yelled Matt as The whole ground stated to shake.   
"Protection's Emblems" yelled Katrina as she shot out beams in the shape of her crest[ in case you're wondering it shows a sphere with a geographical sphere around it]. Your team's turn Davis, yelled Tai. Crests power up yelled Davis, Yolie, and Cody as 9 crests filled the sky and started diving at Taichi and his clones.   
All the attacks hit the clones with so much force that all of them were knocked unconscious. Ok everyone admit your faults, said Tai. I lie too much, said Mimi. I always think there is a logical explanation for everything, said Izzy. I make big things out of little stuff, said Sora. I act on instinct instead of thought, said Matt. I act before I think, said Tai. I worry about to many things, said Joe. Iv'e let darkness control my life, said Kari.   
Iv'e doubted my life too much said T.K. All the dark digidestined screamed as they disappeared. Tai and the others felt their dark sides return As Goku and the others killed Freeza 19 Cell and knocking out Vegeta. Guys DNA digivolve said Tai to Michael and Katrina. Pipermon, Megaseadramon, DNA digivolve to... Warpmon. Warp dimension yelled warpmon as she sent everyone back to their worlds.   
I can't believe we did it, said Davis. But, we did Davis, said Kari. Finally Now maybe we can catch up on what we've wanted to do said Tai. Digidestined you must give me all the powers you learned so I can reconfigure the digital world said Gennai as everyone gave their powers up they knew it was time to go home and get a lot of sleep. 


	23. The End.. Or is it?

Don't worry if you didn't get enough out of the first story I am writing a sequel as we speak.  
  
  
  
  
The leader Tai Kamiya opened his eyes to his younger sister shouting, telling him to get up. As Tai got up he was surprised to see his parents crying and seeing Katrina there as well. "Good morning sunshine" said Katrina. What are all of you crying for asked Tai when he suddenly remembered that Katrina told him that he was her sister. Tai, we know you are looking for an explanation and I know Kari is too so here is the story[flashback to when Tai was born].   
Doctors crowded around Mrs. Kamiya trying to calm her down as two babies kicked inside her womb wanting to explore the new world. As luck would have it the doctors had got a brown haired blue eyed boy while the other baby was a blond haired girl with green eyes [she dyed her hair green]. As soon as they were both taken out they had bracelets put on them and put in a room as their parents talked. Tai didn't notice who came out with him, his eyes were fixed on the new girl with red hair who was lying on his left side.   
Even though he couldn't read yet he remembered the letters on her bracelet before they took her away. Soon enough his parents came in with sad looks with Mr. Kamiya carrying Katrina and Mrs. Kamiya carrying Tai. As everyone returned to Tai's house Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya talked. I don't like this anymore than you do dear but we can only support one baby now said Mr. Kamiya. So what are we going to do when Tai asks about Katrina asked Mrs. Kamiya? He won't have to know said Mr. Kamiya as he dialed a number to put Katrina in foster care. So that explains it but why could you support Kari and I when she was born, asked Tai?   
We are not finished Tai, said Katrina listen to the rest of this story. Our parents got better jobs meaning better pay and getting to care for 2 children at once. [Katrina continued] My adoptive parents were very happy to have a girl in their family, and we became good friends with Ken, Sam, and his parents. About a year later after you guys came back a strange digimon came and killed my parents luckily I was at a friend's house.   
That's about the time we went to fight who used to be pipermon's master said Tai. That's right said Katrina as soon as I got back I saw my parents killed an what looked like a video playing on the computer it showed all of you determined to save the digital world. After you guys left my digivice and pipermon came out of the computer. Ken's parents supported me until I got a job and could support myself. Wow! said Tai I just wish you could have been with us during the time we went to the digital world said Tai. I can arrange that said a new voice.  
Gennai! Katrina exclaimed. If you want I can have Katrina be a part of your and Kari's lives it's just all of you will have to go through all the dangers again. Gennai I would like more than anything said Katrina. Gennai Immediately snapped his fingers as all of the digidestined went back to the digital world younger. Ha Ha Ha ! so these are the famous old digidestined I will kill them now since they are such a pain, said a voice watching them from the digital world.  
  
  
I'm done with part one but don't worry I am starting on part 2 so here is a spoiler of the next book.  
  
  
Gennai told there was trouble in the digital world, but how could there be when it's so peaceful, asked Kari? Sudennly 3 bombs decended from above All the new digidestined skinning the digidestined. Who are you asked T.K. as the person on a dragon flew off. The person answered I am one person of the new Dark Digidestined Ha Ha!  
  
  
My Thanks: Thanks to Hikari for letting me use pipermon also to the digidestined of Corage for writing the evil clone and inspiring me to write this story and to all of those who reviwed.  
  
R&R  
  
Tai Kamiya 


End file.
